The Spring
by stufflikeheartz
Summary: Hagi and Saya are left at a spring alone. Rated M! One shot! Lemon warning!


Okay something completely different from Kingdom Hearts. I'm in love with Blood+ and gosh darn I want Saya and Hagi to do it! And guess what, that's what I'm gonna make happen! haha Rated M for obvious reasons. One chapter. :D

Saya, Hagi, and Riku were walking in a forest, the smells of the pine and maple trees filled their nostrils. The moon was full and the light lit up the entire forest as though it was daytime. Hagi kept a keen eye, looking around for any possible signs of movement, but he found none except his, Riku's, and Saya's. He noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, the way her hair shined and how her eyes were lit up. They came to a waterfall, the sight was magnificant. The waterfall ended in a small spring that didn't seem too deep. Saya smiled and ran to the spring, as she did she clumsily began ripping off her shoes and socks. Riku looked up at Hagi, clearly showing a desire to go wander the area, but felt guilty for wanting to do so. Hagi nodded at him, telling him it was okay, and Riku took off towards Saya, telling her what he was going to do, then ran off into the distance.

Saya took off her jacket, shirt, and skirt, leaving only her underwear and bra and lowered herself into the water. Hagi tried to turn away but he was in total awe. The moonlight reflected every spec of water on her body, making it as though she glowed.

Saya looked up and blushed "Um..." she muttered.

Hagi turned away quickly and faced the woods, angry at himself for letting Saya see him looking at her like that.

Saya cleared her throat. "Er, d-did you want to come in?" she studdered.

Hagi turned and looked at her again. "Only if it's what you want."

Saya blushed and replied. "Yes, you ought to take a bath anyway, you still have some blood on you from the last fight."

Hagi looked down at his human hand. "She's right." he thought, as he examined his hand. There was specs of dried blood all over it.

Hagi dropped his belongings and began taking off his suit, once he was left in nothing but his boxers, he walked over to the spring and lowered himself into the water.

They sat in complete silence until Saya started wading around.

Hagi looked at her. "Saya, if this is too uncomfortable, I will get out."

Saya stopped and looked at him. "No, no. I...I want you here."

Hagi waded over to her and looked into her eyes. Saya blushed but there was a potential wanting in her eyes.

Saya leaned in and kissed him, but then pulled away, turning around and blushing. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Hagi put his hands down on here shoulders and turned her around. He kissed her hard on the mouth, letting everything go. He ran his hand through her hair and they both began forcing themselves over toward the edge of the spring. Saya rested against the end. Their lips crashed down upon each other's, Saya began exploring his mouth with her tongue. Hagi ran his hand over her soft back, and began kissing her neck. Saya let out a soft moan, he then let his hand travel over her breast, which were small and firm, he was then overcome with a shuddering of desire for her, for all of her, he bagan caressing her right breast. Saya grabbed the side of his face and bruisingly kissed him hard on the mouth. Hagi then reached his hand into the water and slowly slipped off her underwear. Saya then made it so Hagi was able to settle between her legs. Hagi looked at her, and she nodded for him to continue. He then thrust up into her, his hands on her hips, guiding her. Saya caught on quickly and began moving in the same pattern. Saya's hand met Hagi's claw hand and held it tight, and wrapped the other around his neck. Hagi put his free hand on her bottom for support. Saya could feel him inside of her, his hips pressing against hers, he pulled back slowly and her body protested, moving involuntary against him, trying to keep him in. He paused, and stared into her large eyes. He thrust into her once more. She wrapped her legs around his hips. She was reaching her climax. She was barley able to catch her breath to moan as she came, and Hagi along with her. Hagi then pulled Saya close to him and switched places with her against the edge of the spring. Hagi held her tight, as if he never wanted to let her go of his embrace.

Saya wrapped her hands around his abdomen and closed her eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

Hagi pulled her even closer and stroked her head. "I love you too, Saya."


End file.
